


Night of the Full Moon

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Challenge Response, Halloween, M/M, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was bitten by a man suffering from delusions of being a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the October FYJFF Contest. The first 500 or so words... and then I added to it. Originally posted on AFF.Net. I thought it would make a good "first post" here for my shiny, brand new membership. There will be a flood coming soon!

“It was a dark and stormy night…”

John Watson stared at his computer screen for a long moment, frowning at the blinking curser. Finally with more aggression than necessary his finger struck the backspace key and he waited for the sentence to disappear.

“You don’t have to write about the Giant Rat of Sumatra.” Sherlock stated casually from where he sat, reading the paper.

“How did you know…?” Stopping himself with a shake of the head, John returned his thoughts to the computer. “You know what? I don’t want to know.”

“You could write about the Sussex Vampire… who wasn’t really a vampire… just some kid with spray body glitter and a fondness for bad American fiction.”

“And then Twihards will boycott the blog. No thank you.”

Sherlock stared at John, sounding out the nonsense word he was sure he just heard John utter. “Twi-hard?”

“Twilight, Sherlock… Fans are called Twihards. If I write about that case then hordes of teenage girls and their mothers will boycott our blog.” 

“The horror…” Sherlock mocked, returning to his paper. “Do I want to know how you know all that?”

“No. You don’t.” John answered, returning to his two finger typing. 

“There was that case where we chased down what we thought was a man suffering from lycanthropy…”

John stopped typing and stared back at his flat mate, fingers poised over the keyboard. “The werewolf case? You want me to write about the werewolf case?”

Sherlock shrugged. “Madness often makes an interesting anecdote. The man ate raw meat, John. He howled at the moon and chased couples through the alleyways. Psychologically very interesting because his illusion was so complete.”

“The man who bit you?”

“Yes… well… I probably should have paid more attention to where his mouth was in relation to my hands.”

John sat back in his chair, hands crossed over his chest. “You thought he would actually turn you into a werewolf.”

“Not really… no.” Sherlock hastily returned to his paper and tried to ignore John.

“I seem to recall a full moon spent with you huddled under the kitchen table because you thought you would change into a werewolf too.”

“I never!” Sherlock protested, snapping his paper to use it as a shield. “Science tells us there aren’t any werewolves. I never actually believed I would change.”

“Right…” John replied, beginning his blog entry. “I must have imagined, ‘Please John, don’t leave me! I feel like my skin is on fire!’ as you writhed in the nest you made from MY duvet!”

Sherlock turned red. “It never happened.”

“Of course not… Those hallucinogens really messed with you and you only THOUGHT you were becoming a werewolf.” 

With a growl Sherlock flung down his paper and bounded across the room, his hands on the arms of John’s chair and his face in the doctor’s.

John’s eyes went wide at the sudden movement. “Sherlock?”

“I never thought I was a werewolf.” For a moment ice blue eyes turned yellow as they seemed to pierce John’s soul with their intensity.

“Of… of course not.” John swallowed hard. Instinctively he reached up and caressed under Sherlock’s chin in a submissive manner. 

Sherlock closed his eyes and leaned down to take in John’s scent from the top of his head and behind his warm ear. “I’m not a werewolf… and neither are you. I never changed shape.”

“I know…” John whispered, offering his neck to his pack leader.

Sherlock licked the pulse point and dragged a canine faintly across, sending a shiver down his mate’s spine. “Remember that.” Pulling away he resumed his seat on his chair and picked up his paper to continue reading.

John opened his yellow eyes and blinked several times before the color darkened to hazel. Without another comment he resumed his typing.

^.~

It was late. John yawned and stretched, arching his back and spreading his fingers. Finishing his movement he cast weary eyes at his mate. Sherlock seemed to be absorbed in his work and gave no indication that he had seen or heard John’s obvious attention grabber. Getting up from the chair John headed for the front door to make his way up to what was still his room. The wolf within him knew that Sherlock was his mate but the human still clung to human ways… and humans sleep alone unless they have lovers. Sherlock could not be technically counted as a lover since they had not done anything. Oh sure… Sherlock had bit John but that could hardly be counted. Besides it wasn’t like either of them acknowledged the person who turned Sherlock. When the wolf took over it was far more comfortable to sleep together as a pack. Humans didn’t sleep in packs.

“You’re going the wrong way.” Sherlock stated from the kitchen table.

“I’m going to bed.”

Sherlock pointed in the direction of his own room. “That way.”

“What? It’s not even a full moon.”

“I removed the sheets from your bed.” 

“Why would you do that?” John demanded.

“So you would sleep in my bed.” Sherlock stated as if it were the most natural conclusion.

“Sherlock!” 

“Who is pack leader? Do you want to challenge me?”

John glared down at the floor. “I’m not going to challenge you. If I wanted to I could kick your bloody arse!”

Sherlock bared his teeth in a soft growl. 

“If you want to bully people then maybe you should think about creating a bigger pack.”

Snapping out of his aggression, Sherlock raised an enquiring eyebrow. “Why would I do that, John? All I need is you.”

John flicked his eyes from the floor to Sherlock’s face, finding the other man staring at him. With a nod he turned and headed for Sherlock’s bedroom.

“Please disrobe completely before you get into my bed.”

John stopped in his tracks and glared again at Sherlock. “Why?”

Sherlock offered a small half smile. “Pack leader?”

“That doesn’t answer why.”

“Full moon is in a few days.”

Nervously John scratched under his chin, feeling the faint itch that came with the approach of the full moon… as if his body wanted to grow fur. “I’m well aware of that.”

“Then you know the mating drive has been growing progressively stronger each month.”

John defiantly crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes… I am well aware of that too.” Memories came unbidden of them both helplessly rubbing together as instincts screamed at John to present and let Sherlock mount him to fill that aching emptiness.

“I’m not going to allow my first time to be while we’re both helpless as rutting animals. We are Englishmen for god’s sake!”

“You want to have sex? Tonight? With me?” John looked surprised.

“You are my mate, aren’t you? Who else would I do this with? Wolves mate for life and I don’t need anyone else.”

“Who told you that wolves mate for life?” John asked, chuckling a bit.

“Research, John! I’ve gathered data on wolves and their pack dynamics. Usually it’s a male and a female Alpha pairing. There are lesser wolves in the pack but it is the Alpha pairing that are the most important. We are an Alpha pairing… we must be since we are the only members of this pack. That means we must solidify our pairing in case others join us.”

“So that means you want to have sex? May I remind you that it is messy and a little smelly? It might even be painful. It requires full body touching without shying away… and giving yourself completely to your mate.”

“I know what sex entails. I have researched that as well. Give me SOME credit, John. I have thought things through and I firmly believe we must solidify our union before the full moon and we are reduced to mindless, rutting monsters. I wish to experience my first time fully, without being a mindless, hormonal THING!”

“We are NOT monsters.” John snapped. “Fine… Don’t be too long, right? I would prefer we do this before I fall asleep.” With that he turned and continued on his way to Sherlock’s bedroom, shutting the door behind him and resting against it. Toeing off his shoes, he began to unbutton his shirt and trousers. His clothing made a neat pile on the nightstand and he made a hasty search for possible lube sources. Finding lotion he set it aside for easy access. Carefully he got into bed and lay down as he shut off the side lamp. Vaguely he hoped that Sherlock would hurry. A part of him wouldn’t mind if Sherlock never made it to bed. Sherlock didn’t keep him waiting too long. Within five minutes the door to the bedroom opened and a slightly damp, naked Sherlock climbed onto the bed. “Why are you all wet?”

“Shower, John.” Sherlock made himself comfortable, leaning against the headboard and pulling John’s body to rest against his chest. “You said this was going to be messy.”

“Usually people take showers after sex.” John responded, settling his cheek against Sherlock’s damp ribs.

“I wanted to be clean for you.” Sherlock wrapped his arms tenderly around his mate. “It’s my first time and… I wanted it to be…”

“Sentiment?” John mused, looking up at his pack leader in the darkness. “You wanted it to be perfect?”

“There is that expectation, yes.” Sherlock agreed. “Was your first time perfect?”

“Far from it… it was over too quickly. It took me about five seconds before I came. And I made a sticky mess because I accidentally pulled out too far.”

“You were 17 years old… hardly an age known for their patience or grace.” Sherlock buried his face against the top of John’s head, taking in his highly appealing unwashed scent. “Your next time was better.”

“It took practice.” John admitted. “But I can confidently say I do know how to satisfy a woman.”

“No more women…” The whisper was soft but powerful. “You belong to me now.”

“I don’t plan to be with anyone else, Sherlock. I understand we’re… together.”

“Perhaps I’ll turn a female into our pack so we can breed her.”

“That is a horrible thing to say.” John growled. 

“I didn’t mean that I would mount her… you could. Her cubs would be for the good of the pack.”

“Sherlock… humans have babies, not cubs.”

“Ah… but we’re not entirely human anymore, are we?” With a flick of a grin, Sherlock tightened his grip on his mate, taking in more of his delicious scent… almost intoxicating himself on the musk and dirt John’s scent held. 

“You would share me with another pack member?”

“No…” Sherlock breathed, lightly biting an earlobe. “I don’t think I could.” 

John nuzzled under Sherlock’s chin in a moment of submission. “We don’t have to do this.”

“I want to remember my first time with you.”

John shifted and straddled Sherlock’s upper thighs. “You want to remember? I would think you would resent your transport’s need for first time sentiment.” 

“Stop using my words against me. I want to be in control of this… need. It’s going to happen whether we do this now or not and I need to be in control of this and not let my beast take this away.”

Leaning in a moment to lick Sherlock’s lips, John pulled away. 

“What do I do, John?” 

“You could start by kissing me. I enjoy a good snog. And don’t forget to explore me with your hands. I like foreplay. It gives us time to get hard.”

“I’m already hard.” Sherlock replied, frowning a bit at John’s implication.

“So am I… but the harder the better.” Taking one of Sherlock’s warm hands he gently placed it on his erection. “That’s me… excited about being with you.”

Sherlock gave the solid appendage a squeeze, causing his mate to moan and give small thrusts against his hand. Wrapping his other arm around the trim waist he held his mate against him, feeling the rush of comfort and excitement from the other man. 

John kissed his way to full lips, licking and teasing them until they opened and he could push his tongue into the hot mouth. His body ground shamelessly against Sherlock’s, taking delight in the hot fist that held him. Finally he pulled away from plush lips. “You want to mount me?”

“It will hurt?”

“It will if we go too quickly. Here…” Reaching out John turned on the side lamp and picked up the bottle of lotion. “You’ll need to prepare me.”

Sherlock’s gaze fell on the body of his naked mate, taking in the sight of his muscles and plains. 

“What is it?”

“I’ve never seen you fully naked.”

John blushed and looked down at his hands, covering his erection. “I’m… sorry.”

“Why must you be sorry?”

“I’m not very… I have flaws.” Absently a hand reached up to touch the scar on his shoulder. “And I’m not very big.”

“John…” Sherlock’s voice was soft, almost pleading, forcing the other man to look up at him. “You’re… mine.”

John blushed deeper. “Maybe I should turn off the light.”

“No… Let me watch.” Filling a hand with lotion, Sherlock held it out. “What do I do with it?” 

“You’ll need to use your fingers to open my… sphincter muscle and relax it so you won’t hurt me when you enter me.”

Sherlock blinked slowly.

John rolled off his mate and moved to his hands and knees, arse presenting towards Sherlock. “Start with one finger.” The doctor wasn’t completely prepared when he felt one of Sherlock’s long, smooth digits probe his rectum. It pushed in and John bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. “Move it in and out to approximate sex.” The finger within him probed and he felt warm lips kiss his lower back. “Add a second finger.” With the second digit came the stretch and John shuddered, trying desperately to relax and allow the other man to open him. 

“It hurts you.”

“Slower… more lotion… use your fingers to spread me open.”

Abruptly the fingers pulled out. “John… we don’t have to do this.”

John looked back over his shoulder at his ethereal mate and pack leader. “Am I your mate? Do you want another pack member to claim me? Do you want to wake up the morning after the full moon wedged inside of me with no memory of how you got there?”

Sherlock bit his lower lip and nodded, pushing his fingers back in. “If you lay on your back…”

“Wolves mate doggy style.” John chuckled over a sob.

“We aren’t wolves yet.” Using his other hand Sherlock guided John onto his back. “You’re flaccid.”

“I’m sorry… It’s just a little too uncomfortable for me right now. When you’re properly inside me perhaps…”

“I will only last a few seconds.” Sherlock whispered, glancing down at his own erection. They stared at each other in silence, Sherlock’s fingers still resting within John. John gave his mate a pitying smile before squirming around. “What are you doing?”

“Refraction period.” John opened his mouth and swallowed down Sherlock’s cock, taking him to the base. It only took a few bobs before Sherlock cried out in surprise and emptied into the back of John’s throat. Licking up the last of the ejaculate, John sat up and wiped off the corners of his mouth. 

Sherlock stared at him, still in post coital bliss, trembling faintly. “Why?”

“By the time you recover I’ll be ready for you. How do you feel?”

“Better than… murders…”

John kissed his mate, sharing the taste of semen. “I’ve never given a blow job to another man before.”

“Fellatio?”

John chuckled. “A blow job is fellatio. But that was my first… it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. I thought I would choke more… not that I imagined it with anyone else. Just like getting buggered by you… not something I imagined I would do with anyone else.”

Sherlock smirked. “Of course not… you’ve always been mine… even before I bit you.”

“Yes well… try not to be so smug about it.” John lay back on his back with his knees open, staring up at Sherlock who still had his fingers up John’s bum. “Touch me while you stretch me.”

Cautiously Sherlock reached out and lightly touched John’s cock. It twitched against his palm. Quickly the detective shifted so he was lying above John, using his fingers to stretch and the other hand to play with the hardening cock. 

John sighed and wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck, kissing the other man lightly. “I never imagined I would be in this position when I moved in with you.” 

Sherlock remained silent, alternately scissoring his fingers within John and squeezing his partner’s cock to get it to harden. His lips rested against John’s throat, inexperience making all three actions awkward to coordinate. 

“Everyone else kept calling us a couple… even Irene… she should have known better… trying to seduce YOU. She could see you had no interest in anyone.”

Sherlock stopped his movements and pulled his fingers out. “You’re thinking too loudly.”

“It’s called talking.” John replied, looking up at his glorious mate. “Is it the wolf that wants me… or do you?”

“The wolf wants you…” Sherlock admitted with a nod. “He wants to roll you over and plunge into you… lose himself inside your heat and empty until his testicles are depleted… fill you with his scent so no other will claim you.”

John felt his heart plunge in disappointment. It was the wolf and not the man who wanted him. Years of secretly having a crush on Sherlock Holmes… and it was the beast within Sherlock that wanted to consummate their union. John gave a faint smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Oh… then let’s not keep him waiting.”

“John?” Sherlock blinked and looked unsure of himself.

“My pack leader needs to fuck me to claim me properly as his mate before someone else claims me.” John replied a little harshly.

Sherlock stayed where he was for a long moment, trying to read John’s reaction before he bowed his head and reached down to position his recovered cock against the moist opening John presented. As he slid in he gave a sharp cry of surprise. “John… oh God, John…” Trembling he froze. “It feels… too good. I’m going to… I can’t…”

With a sigh John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck to pull the other down to him. “Just relax. There’s no rush. Try to focus on control. Breathe…”

Sherlock took several shaky breaths, slowly relaxing into John’s embrace. “I’ve never done this before.”

“I know.” John replied, lightly running his fingertips up and down the other man’s spine.

“You’re angry with me.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Something I said made you upset.”

“Why would you say that?”

“You implied that you wanted me to hurry this along… like it’s a chore… and yet you also tell me to relax and take my time when I reminded you I’ve never done this… A part of you wants us both to enjoy this but you resent the chore. And you brought up the Woman… You mention her when you’re upset about something.”

“Sherlock! Just… let’s get this over with. You’ve outlasted the length of my first time.” 

“No!” Sherlock pulled out and at that moment semen spurted onto the duvet beneath them. With a groan the younger man doubled over, lying still. A few minutes later he sat up and slid out of bed, pulling on his dressing gown before making it to the door. “It was a stupid idea!”

“Yeah? Well it wasn’t YOUR idea, anyway. It was the bloody WOLF!” John shot back at Sherlock’s retreating figure. “The WOLF wants me… not YOU!” But then the door slammed between them and John glared at it as if it had insulted him.

^.~

The full moon rose at sunset and Sherlock tried to stay in his chair, ignoring the primal side that began to emerge. His canines lengthened and his sense of smell heightened. Within the flat was the intoxicating scent of John that always made his mouth water. The wolf cursed the human side’s cowardice and inability to finish something as simple as a mounting. His mate had presented… his cock had been buried deep inside and it had been like heaven. But then his human side had to say something stupid and then pull out… spilling his seed outside of his mate’s body where it did neither of them any good. John didn’t yet hold his scent and that was unacceptable. John was home… both were home, not yet ready to prowl the streets in their condition. They lacked control and that was also unacceptable at least to a wolf with Sherlock’s mind trapped inside. First goal was to mate and then they could hunt for pack members.

John passed through the living room on the way to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door, he seemed to be sniffing the contents. Unguarded and naïve… Sherlock stalked his mate, quietly approaching from behind until he was able to take down the other man, wrapping his arms around John’s waist and shamelessly rubbing up against the pert backside. 

“Sherlock! Damn! I’m NOT ready yet! My wolf side is a little slow this evening. I’m hungry for something raw…”

“My cock?”

John gave the other wolf a dirty look. “You want me to bite it off… is that what you’re telling me? Because I’m still angry with you, you know.”

Sherlock leaned in and licked John’s chin to pacify him. Fingers began to work at clothing, peeling away layers. 

“And you don’t care… because the wolf has already taken over your senses…” With a sigh John shut his eyes and focused on his inner wolf, allowing it to emerge. Opening his eyes he smiled and licked Sherlock’s chin as he shut the fridge door. His mate already had most of their clothes off so when hands turned him around to bend over the counter he was ready. With a sharp yelp he felt Sherlock thrust into him. Bowing over the hard surface, John shut his eyes and pushed back against the raw power that mounted him. Sherlock’s teeth locked on his neck for the final thrusts and his own semen hit the cupboard door. 

Sherlock guided John to the nest he had prepared for their night of mating, his body writhing against the older man. “That’s right… I need you, John… need you to fuck me. You are mine… Mine.” John got on his hands and knees, the wolf behind him, filling him. “Mine…”

^.~

John woke up on the floor, naked and sore. As he shifted he felt something wet flow from his arse. It was tinged slightly with blood… his own. Of course wolves don’t use lubricant. The quantity of semen was amazing… of course it had to Sherlock’s. His own was lost elsewhere in the nest they had slept in. John was pleased to note that his own semen was present… he could smell it. Somehow he was content to know that he had enjoyed whatever had happened to him when he was in wolf mode.

Sherlock lay on his side, facing away. Turning over he blinked up at John. “I assume from the smell that the wolves consummated their bonding.”

John nodded. “Correct.”

“Did he hurt you?”

John shook his head. “No… I don’t think so. There’s very little blood despite the lack of proper lubrication.”

“You prepared yourself before moon rise?”

“I’m not stupid. But it seems the sheer amount of sex was too much for the single application. It’s not like my wolf self would think to apply more.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“You’re stuck with me now… forever.” 

John sighed as he got up from the semen stained blankets on the floor. “It’s been that way for a while now… since that first night with the cabbie. Don’t flatter yourself, Sherlock. One night of our wolves fucking won’t change anything. I made this choice years ago. I won’t leave you.” And with that he stumbled towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Sherlock sat for a long time, listening to the water run. When he timed John to be almost finished he got up and went into the bathroom, climbing into the tub behind John. 

“Sherlock? What…?”

“You’re right. Since Jefferson Hope nearly tricked me into killing myself and you stopped him… We’ve been together.” Sherlock nuzzled against John’s water slicked neck. “This predates the wolves, doesn’t it? This sentiment thing…?”

John leaned back into his mate’s arms. “Even when you died… I still…”

“You were always my John.” Sherlock smiled and slid a canine against John’s neck. 

John leaned against the wall, arching his back to press his arse against Sherlock’s crotch. 

Using the running water Sherlock slid into the still loose hole and moaned as he held John’s hips. “God, I want you…”

“Then take me.” John answered, pushing back. 

With sharp, quick thrusts it took Sherlock very little time to climax. His human side was still a nearly inexperienced virgin no matter what his wolf side had been up to the previous night. Just being near John was enough to throw him over the edge. His teeth nipped at John’s uninjured shoulder and he tasted his lover’s blood. The scent of it was driven deep into his animal brain, imprinting itself. Pulling out he allowed the water to rinse away the mess he had made and he stared at a very quiet John. 

“Next time in bed, alright? I don’t care where our wolves do it but when I’m human I like to be in bed. It makes it easier to cuddle afterwards.”

“Cuddle?” Sherlock spoke the word as if he had never heard it before. 

“Oh yes. I snog, love foreplay AND cuddle, Sherlock Holmes. Now that I’m your mate and we’re bonded you should know how to please me.” John gave a teasing smile. 

“I’m the pack leader!” Sherlock protested.

John turned off the water and got up on tip toes to kiss his mate. “Wolves lead in pairs. Now dry off and come to bed. I doubt we got very much sleep last night.” 

Meekly Sherlock followed. “Yes, John.”

Fin


End file.
